For Blue Skies
by LexysK23
Summary: All Brooke wanted was to feel loved. The only love she has is her sister's, Haley, but it's not enough for her. As Brooke goes on a downward spiral, her sister, friends, and the new guy have to help her find out who she really is, and to find the love she does deserve. When her mother returns when Brooke starts Clothes Over Bro's, Brooke must make a choice to her mother's "Love".OH
1. The Angel Opens Her Eyes

_**The Angel Opens Her Eyes**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger  
><strong>**Words: 1,051  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.  
><strong>**Author's Note: Okay, so I wanted to try to write a One Tree Hill story. I hope you guys like it. Chase makes an appearance later.**

**Uploaded: February 11, 2014**

* * *

><p>Haley Davis sat down on the plastic chair in the hospital. She was swinging her legs back and forth. Her father was sitting next to her.<p>

"Baby here?" she asked, as she looked up at her father. He looked down and smiled.

"Not yet," Robert 'Ted' Davis said. He grabbed her hand. "Are you excited?"

Haley nodded. She had a big smile on her face. She was excited to have a baby sister.

"Ready to be a big sister?" He asked the two year old.

"Me be besd," she told him, as she stood up. "We see baby."

"She's not here yet," he told her, a small smile on his face. He loved his little girl. She was a smart girl. He hoped the new baby would be like her big sister.

"Why?" She whined, restless. She wanted her baby sister to arrive already. She didn't want to wait.

"It takes some time," he answered.

Haley frowned and sat back down. She really wanted to see her baby sister.

**One Tree Hill**

"Haley, meet your sister, Brooke Penelope Davis," Victoria Davis told her eldest daughter as she held her youngest one.

Haley's eyes grew as she stared at the baby in her mother's arms. "She ouws?"

"Yes, we get to take her home soon," Ted told his daughter. He looked at the small sleeping baby and smiled. She was adorable, just like Haley was when she was born.

"No now?" Haley asked, as she took her attention from the baby and gave it to her father.

"Not now. Soon, I promise," he whispered, as he picked up the two year old.

Haley squealed, waking Brooke up. She started to cry, while her mother tried to lull her back to sleep.

**One Tree Hill**

"Brooke!" Victoria shouted, as the five year old ran to her.

Brooke looked a little scared. She was always scared, except when she was with Haley. She loved her big sister, but her parents hated when she would keep her sister from doing her homework.

"What is this I hear about you not doing your work in school?" the older woman asked, glaring at the small girl.

"I don't get it mama," Brooke answered, looking at her with big, sad eyes.

"Work harder," her mother ordered, as she slammed a paper to the table.

"Yes mama," the five year old responded as she ran away form her mother. She rushed to her room and onto her bed.

Haley watched as her mother scolded her baby sister. She knew Brooke was having a hard time in school. She knew, but her mother wasn't listening. She knew something was wrong with Brooke. But her parents wanted perfect children.

**One Tree Hill**

"Why can't you be smart like your sister?" Victoria asked her daughter.

Brooke's teacher had noticed Brooke had a problem with learning, so she tested the seven year old. Her teacher figured out the girl had dyslexia. She decided to call the girl's parents. Once the meeting was done, Brooke was transferred to another class.

"I'm sorry," Brooke whispered, as she stared at her hands.

"I don't know what I did to deserve an idiot for a child," Victoria muttered, but Brooke heard her. The seven year old had tears stinging in her eyes. All she wanted was for her mother to love her. She couldn't get that.

"I'm sorry mommy," she whispered, as her small body shook, ready to cry.

**One Tree Hill**

The Davis family moved to Tree Hill, North Carolina when Haley was ten and Brooke was nine. Victoria and Ted had gotten a divorce a few weeks after finding out about Brooke's disorder. Victoria moved them and then left. She hired a housekeeper named Esmeralda to take care of the two girls.

"Why does mom hate me?" Brooke asked Haley one day, as they worked on homework, or Haley worked as Brooke waited for her sister to finish so she could get help.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just mad at dad," Haley answered, as she closed her book and turned to her sister's work.

"She doesn't like me," the younger Davis said, as she wiped her tears.

"We don't need them, you have me," Haley whispered as she took her sister into her arms and hugged her.

**One Tree Hill**

"Okay class, this is Haley Davis. She just moved here," the teacher, which Haley didn't catch, said. She looked around and found the empty seat she wanted. "I want you to sit next to Nathan Scott, Nathan can you raise your hand?"

The boy raised his hand, but he didn't look happy. The table had three kids seating around it: a blonde girl, a blonde boy, and Nathan Scott.

"Hi, I'm Haley Davis," Haley quietly told them once she sat down.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer," the blond girl said with a smile on her face.

"Lucas Scott, and this is my idiot brother, Nathan Scott," the blond boy said, as he smiled at her.

"Where did you move from?" Peyton asked, trying to start a conversation.

"New York," the brunette girl responded, giving the blond a smile.

"That's cool. Why did you come here?" Peyton questioned, liking the girl.

Haley shrugged. She really didn't know why her parents, her mother moved them.

**One Tree Hill**

It was freshmen year. Haley and her friends were fourteen. Brooke was still in middle school, just twelve. Haley's friends knew she had a little sister, but they hadn't gotten a chance to meet her. In elementary the fifth graders and third graders didn't mingle. In middle school, Brooke, who was in sixth grade didn't want to ruin Haley's final year.

The four friends were sitting down in Karen's café talking about random things. Brooke had entered the café and looked around. She saw Haley and shook her head at Haley's confused look. She just pointed to her backpack and a table. She went to sit down and started on her homework.

"Hey sweetie, do you want anything?" Karen Roe asked, when she saw the small girl sitting alone.

Brooke shook her head and whispered a small "No thank you."

"Just call when you need something," Karen told the girl, who nodded in response.

Haley watched her sister, and noticed she was getting frustrated with her homework. She stood up and smiled at her friends.

"I'll be back," Haley told them. She walked to her baby sister and sat down next to her. "Need help Tigger?"

"What are you going here?" Brooke asked in shock.

"Trying to see if my sister needs help on her homework," Haley responded with a big smile on her face. Brooke smiled back and nodded. She showed Haley what she needed help on and started to help.

Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton decided to sit with the sisters, not knowing who the other girl was. Karen had moved to her son and his friends what they had ordered.

"Who's this Hales?" Peyton asked, giving the younger girl a smile.

"Guys, this is my little sister, Brooke. Tigger, these are my friends, Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton. And this woman is Lucas's mom, she's amazing," Haley introduced them. All of them smiled and the group added Brooke and she would go to places with them.

**One Tree Hill**

"Are you drunk?" Haley asked her sister. They had been in tree hill for seven years, and each year, Brooke slowly started to change. Haley had taken her to a party at Nathan's house.

"No," Brooke slurred, as she tried to hide the red cup behind her back.

"Brooke, you promised you wouldn't drink," Haley scolded, as she moved to hold her sister up.

Brooke giggled. "Haley, it's okay. I'm not drunk. I just drank a little. I'll go."

Brooke pushed Haley and walked away, probably looking for another cup to drink from.

"Is she drinking?" Nathan asked, frowning. Brooke had become a little sister to Nathan and Lucas. As a freshman, Brooke had a reputation, which Nathan and Lucas couldn't stop. They couldn't stop it, because they knew it was true. Before Brooke started Tree Hill High, Nathan and Lucas would threaten any guy who tried anything with Brooke, but then, the summer before her freshman year, she changed. She was not the innocent girl they once knew.

Haley nodded. "I'm worried about her."

"Me too Hales, me too," Nathan whispered as he watched the girl destroy herself.

Haley watched as Brooke drank from another cup. She had lost count. She watched as a random guy started to feel her up, and she watched at the guy shoved his tongue down her throat. She watched, wishing she could do something, wishing that her mother hadn't screwed her sister up. She knew what Brooke was doing. She was getting attention from someone else, attention that she didn't get from her parents. Haley knew, because sometimes she felt the same, but she had Nathan _and _Brooke. Brooke just had Haley.

Haley watched, wanting to, but unable to protect her baby sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Title Origin: Lightning Crashes by Live<strong>


	2. So Together, But So Broken Inside

_**So Together, But So Broken Up Inside**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger  
><strong>**Words: 1,407  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.  
><strong>**Author's Note: So I got good feedback, that's good. I'm happy about that. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last one, or even better. Enjoy this. Thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you guys review this chapter too.**

**Upload: February 28, 2014**

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Haley asked, as she gave her little sister some pills to get rid of the hangover she was probably feeling.<p>

"Ask me again in a few hours. What time is it?" Brooke asked, pulling her blanket over her head.

"It's half past noon," Haley answered, as she put the water on the table next to her sister's bed.

"Who brought me home?" Brooke asked, as she took the pills and drank the water.

"Stan something. A senior. You have got to stop doing this Brooke," Haley told her sister.

Brooke didn't respond. She knew her sister hated what she had become, but she just couldn't stop. She didn't have the love Haley had. Her mom and dad loved Haley, and they didn't like Brooke. She was the screwed up child. She was the unwanted one, and drinking and sex were the only things that made her forget. It made her feel what _she_ wanted; it kept her from missing her parents' love. Haley didn't understand. She just didn't.

"I'm sorry," Brooke whispered, looking up at her sister with broken eyes.

Haley sighed and hugged her baby sister. She hated her parents for ruining Brooke. This girl was special, she was something, someone, but all Brooke heard when growing up was how stupid she was, how she wasn't special, wanted. She wished her parents would just see what they had done.

"It's okay Tigger, it's okay," she whispered as she ran her hand through her sister's head.

"Why don't my mom and dad love me?" Brooke whispered, as she started to sob into her sister's shoulder.

"They are idiots. They don't deserve you Brookie," Haley whispered back. She moved them so they were lying down on the bed, with Brooke in her arms. "I love you Brooke Davis, don't you forget that."

**One Tree Hill**

"How is she?" Nathan asked as the group hung out in the Davis house. The four juniors sat in the living room watching movies. Brooke was in her room, sleeping. Haley would go check on her so often.

"She's as okay as she can be," Haley answered, watching the television.

"She has an amazing sister. I just wish my _big brother_ was the same," Nathan said, loud enough so Lucas could hear him.

Lucas got a pillow from the couch and threw it to Nathan, who was laughing. Nathan stood up and smacked Lucas with a pillow. Peyton and Haley started to laugh loudly as the boys started to smack each other with the pillows.

Haley suddenly remembered about her little sister sleeping in her room. She told them to be quiet, and that they should just watch the movie. After a few last giggles, they sat down with their significant others.

After the movie ended, Peyton decided to go to the restroom. On her way back to the living room, she decided to check on Brooke, who was also her baby sister.

She opened the door quietly, and check inside. She frowned, as she started at the room.

"Haley!" Peyton shouted, as she rushed to her best friend's living room. "Haley! Brooke is missing!"

Haley and the Scott boys sat up and looked at her. Haley took out her phone and called one of Brooke friends, one she actually approved of.

"Mouth, do you know if Brooke was going somewhere today?" Haley asked, her voice full of panic. Brooke's disappearance happened a lot, and each one was worse than the one before.

Mouth told her about the plans Brooke had made with her best friend, Rachel.

"Thank you," she said, as she got her things and started to walk out of the room.

Nathan grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"I have to go get Brooke," Haley told him, pulling her wrist from his grip.

"I know, we're going with you," he told her, as Lucas and Peyton nodded.

**One Tree Hill**

Rachel was panicking. She didn't know where Brooke was. She was drunk. And it was getting late. She was stumbling around the house, where the party was being held, looking for her best friend.

"Rachel!" she heard someone call her name. She turned, and paled when she saw Haley, Peyton, Nathan, and Lucas standing in front of her.

Rachel opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her eyes were wide, full of fear.

"Where is my sister Rachel?" Haley asked, her voice full of anger.

"I-I dunno." Rachel slurred, scared of the girl in front of her.

Haley took a step towards her, but Nathan stopped her. "Let's find Brooke. We'll deal with Rachel later," he told her, his voice laced with worry.

Haley nodded and started to storm through the room. She was on a mission, and she wasn't going to stop until she had Brooke in her arms.

"Brooke!" she shouted, as she searched. Nathan and Lucas were also looking, while Peyton stayed to take care of Rachel, who was worried.

Haley stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. She waited, impatiently, for the door to open. A guy opened the door shirtless. Nathan glared at him, as the guy checked Haley out.

"Have you seen a girl, about my height, a little shoulder, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, dimples?" Haley asked, getting more worried by the second.

The guy stared at Haley for a second, before shaking his head. "No, I haven't," he answered.

Haley sighed, and turned, when something caught her attention. Behind him was a sweater, Brooke's jacket. The guy closed his door, while Haley stared at it.

"Nathan, Brooke's in there," Haley told him, as she moved back.

Lucas knocked on the door. The guy answered again, more annoyed. Nathan pushed him and Lucas opened the door wider.

Haley's eyes watered, as she stared at Brooke, who was sitting on the floor, looking around the room. She was in her panties and bra. Haley rushed to her baby sister.

"Brooke," she whispered, as she grabbed her sister's face to make get Brooke's attention.

Brooke's eyes widened. She started to giggle. Nathan bashed the guy against the wall. Lucas pulled Nathan away, and punched the guy.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded, as he picked up the guy.

"She's drunk!" the guy exclaimed, his lip bleeding.

"Luke, search the room," Nathan told his older brother, as he punched the guy again, angry.

Haley picked Brooke up. Brooke didn't seem to have her balance. Haley set Brooke on the bed, and helped her get her clothes back on. Brooke kept gigging, seeing things that weren't there.

"Zolpidem?" Lucas asked the guy, as he helped up pills. "What is this?"

"I-it's for me!" he cried out, tired of being beaten.

"Tell us the truth," Nathan ordered, tightening his grip. "What did you do to our sister?" Nathan turned him around and pulled his arm, causing him pain; the longer he stayed quiet, the more it hurt him.

"It's a drug," he shouted, trying to fight back.

Haley helped Brooke up, and took her out of the room. She left the guy with Lucas and Nathan, and helped Brooke out of the room.

**One Tree Hill**

Brooke was asleep in her room, with the door opened. Haley wasn't taking any chances, and was going o make sure Brooke was in her room. Rachel, as much as Haley didn't want to, was staying with them for the night. Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan didn't want to leave, worried about the girl.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Haley asked for the hundredth time.

Peyton nodded. "She just needs to sleep it off. But we need to talk to her. She can't keep doing this," the blonde girl said, looking at her friends.

Haley, Nathan, and Lucas nodded.

"I'm going to check on her," Haley whispered, standing up and walking to her sister's room. She stood in the doorway, watching her sister sleep on her bed. She looked peaceful. She moved and sat down on the bed. She grabbed her hand and brought it up to her chin.

"You can't keep doing this Brookie. It's getting out of control," Haley whispered, her tears stinging in her eyes. "Let me help you Brooke. Please."

Haley stared at Brooke as she slept. She stood up and kissed her sister's forehead. She hoped the Brooke she once knew would return. She missed who her sister used to be. She hoped one day she would come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Title Origin: Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson<strong>


	3. Even My Soul Has Left My Body

_**Even My Soul Has Left My Body**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
><strong>**Words: 1,472  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.  
><strong>**Author's Note: Sorry for going AWOL.**

**Upload: August 21, 2014**

* * *

><p>Brooke groaned, as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was killing her. She pushed her body up and looked around. She let her body fall back down when she realized she was in her room. She remembered nothing, nothing at all. She closed her eyes, trying to remember something, anything at all. She remembered a phone call from Rachel. She snuck out of her house to the address her best friend gave her. She then drank a few alcoholic drinks. Then the rest of the night was a blur. She didn't remember what happen, what she did, if she did anything.<p>

She slowly sat up and took a better look around the room. She saw two tablets and a cup of water on the nightstand next to her. She slowly reached over and took the three items. She swallowed the pills and washed them down with water.

She stood up and walked out of the room. She walked into the guest room and saw Rachel sleeping there. She moved on to her sister's room and saw her sleeping on her bed with Nathan. Lucas and Peyton were sleeping on the ground at the end of the bed.

She just watched them, not sure what to say. She had always seen them like that, the four of them. They were like a family. Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton were the family Haley needed. Brooke felt like she didn't belong. She didn't _have_ the family Haley had. All she had were Mouth and Rachel, and one of them helped the self- destruction. She sighed before walking away from the room. She got Haley's key and walked out of the room.

**One Tree Hill**

Haley moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and smiled when she saw her boyfriend sleeping next to her. She got out of her bed and walked to Brooke's room. It was empty. Her heart stopped as she rushed to the guest room. She saw Rachel there, still sleeping.

Nathan woke up when he heard Haley shouting his name. He shot up, his eyes wide.

"Nathan, Brooke is gone," she told him, hysterically. Nathan groaned and stood up. Lucas and Peyton were getting up as well. They looked at their friend, not sure what to do.

"Is she with Rachel? I knew that _bitch_ was nothing but trouble," Peyton told them, glaring at nothing.

"Rachel in in the room! She's not with Rachel. She took the car, and she left her phone here," Haley told them, as she sat on the bed. She covered her face with her hands.

"We're going to find her Hales. She's going to be okay," Nathan whispered, as he hugged Haley. She rubbed her face against his shirt.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't Nathan, and I hate it," she whispered, as she sobbed into his shirt.

Nathan sighed, as he looked up at a picture on her nightstand. It was the four of them and Brooke, at her middle school graduation.

**One Tree Hill**

Brooke's name was called. People cheered, as she walked across the stage. She could hear her sister scream over the cheers. Brooke took her diploma and smiled. She looked over the crowd and smiled. She showed the crowd her diploma, knowing her sister was talking a picture.

She moved off the stage and grinned, reading the name on the diploma, _Brooke Penelope Davis_. She had had a hard time in middle school, and she didn't know if she was going to graduate, but she knew everyone graduated middle school, but not everyone walked the stage, not if their grades were bad.

The graduation ended and the kids left the building. Brooke looked around, looking for her parents, but she didn't see them. Her smile fell off her face as she noticed that her parents weren't around. She sighed deeply as she let her arms hang off her sides. She watched other parents congratulate their children, while she stood there alone.

She felt someone wrap his or her arms around her. She grinned, thinking about her parents. She turned around and saw Haley there, grinning at her. Brooke's smile fell off her face for a second.

Brooke remembered Haley's graduation, two years before. Her parents were there, watching Haley walk the stage. They took time off their jobs to watch her. They had even stayed near each other to watch her. Richard Davis tried with Brooke. He talked to her, but Victoria Davis ignored her. Deep down, Brooke knew she shouldn't expect to see her parents.

"I'm so proud of you Tigger," Haley told her, giving her another hug.

Brooke smiled, and hugged her back. Haley moved away and Nathan took her spot.

"You are amazing, Baby Davis," he whispered, as he picked her up.

"Thank you," she whispered when he put her down.

Lucas hugged his "Cheery," and Peyton congratulated her "B. Davis."

"Thank you guys, for coming," she told them, taking one last look around to find her parents.

"Anything for our little sister," Peyton responded, beating Haley who was about to talk.

Nathan gave a stranger his camera and asked them to take a picture of the five of them.

The five of them smiled, although one of them was not feeling as happy. The picture was taken.

"I love you guys," she whispered, closing her eyes.

**One Tree Hill**

Brooke took the bottle and drank everything that was in it. She looked at the empty glass bottle, and through it across the room. She watched the glass shatter once it made contact with the wall.

She screamed in anger, as she fell to her knees. She felt someone wrap their arms around her, but she stared at the broken glass, the glass that felt like her heart.

"Brooke," her friend whispered, as he held her close.

"I don't know what to do, I feel lost Mouth," she answered, as she looked at him.

"Talk to us, talk to someone, please Brooke," he asked her, not sure what else to say.

Brooke shook her head, not answering. She sighed, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired," Brooke whispered.

Mouth held her close, worried about what she had just said. He reached around her and send her sister a message.

_Found her, come fast –Mouth_

**One Tree Hill**

Nathan drove to his beach house. Mouth has send Haley message, tell her that he found Brooke in the beach house. The message was also alarming, as well. Haley was sitting next to him, panicking the whole way.

Haley rushed into the house, looking for her baby sister. She ran to Nathan's bedroom and found her on the ground with Mouth. She was crying, while he stroked her head. He looked up at Haley. He moved a bit, and let Haley take his place. He left the room, leaving the two sisters alone.

Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas were in the living room when they arrived. Mouth sat down next to them and looked at them.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, frowning, He held Peyton's hand.

"I don't know. I found her here. She always liked coming here when we hung out. She said she liked the loneliness. I found her in your room. I didn't know what to do. She sounded so defeated, like she was giving up. I-I don't know how to help her," the younger boy said, looking at his hands.

"You did fine. You stayed with her until we got here, until Haley got here. You're a good friend Mouth," Peyton told him, giving him a small smile. She grabbed his hand and held it with hers.

"Haley is going to help her," Nathan added, smiling softly.

**One Tree Hill**

Haley held Brooke close, letting her little sister release everything she kept inside.

"I'm trying to help you. I don't know how. You don't talk to me, and I feel useless, because I can't help you. Talk to me Brookie, please," Haley whispered, tears stinging in her eyes.

"'m sorry," she slurred, as she moved her head away to look at her sister.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"I do. I keep fuckin' up."

"Brooke—"

"No, I know you didn't sign up for this. And I'm sorry. I know I'm not the sister you wanted," Brooke told her sister, moving away from the older girl.

"No, Brooke, you're the best baby sister I could as for. I love you. I need you in my life," Haley responded, not letting the younger Davis get away.

She shook her head. "Why don't my parents want me?"

"Oh sweetie," Haley whispered, as she grabbed her daughter again. She pulled her close and whispered soothing words. "We're going to help you, I promise you."

Brooke didn't answer, she just let her sister hold her close.

* * *

><p><strong>Title Origin: Cry by Alexx Calise<strong>


End file.
